Fairy Tales Don't Always Have Happy Endings
by Kaiya-Chan
Summary: CHAPTER 4 IS UP! Told from Blue's POV. The story of Blue's past. Her life when her mother died and how she survived with the help of a friend. How she came to meet Quent, live with his family and the destrustion of the family. Plz R&R. I suck at summaries
1. The Loss of a Puppy

Fairy Tales Don't Always Have Happy Endings

Chapter 1: The Loss of a Puppy

"What happened? What's wrong? Why isn't she moving? Mom? Mom what's wrong?" I asked as I ran up to my mother who lay on the ground. "Mom… mommy… are you ok?" I asked as I licked her face. She didn't move. She just laid in the red snow. She was cold and the look in her eyes, there was no more life in them. "Mom?" I asked again hoping she'd look at me but her eyes didn't see me, they just sat there lifeless and cold.

"What's that?" I heard a male voice from behind me.

"I think it's a dog," I heard another voice and turned to see two men walking toward my mother and me.

"Look, there's another dog there too. That little black one is probably its pup," one of the men said.

I didn't know what to do; all I could think about doing was getting away from them.

"Hey, where's it going?" one of the men, the shorter one asked his friend. His friend was much taller then he was and he smelled of beer and smoke, "It's getting away," he said as they watched me run into the woods nearby.

"Who cares? Let's just take this one and skin it. I know we can get a good price for that fur," the taller man replied as he eyed my mother with a greedy smile.

"Right," the shorter man said, "I'll go get the truck."

"Good," he said as he bent down to look at my mother. Her once beautiful white and silver fur was stained with red blood.

I stood in the trees watching as a big old black truck pulled up not to far from my mother.

"I wonder what happened to her?" the shorter man asked as he got out of the truck.

"Looks like she got shot. Probably was trying to kill some farmer's chickens. Come on help me put her in the truck," the tall man who was next to my mother replied.

"We were lucky to find her this early. Her body hasn't started decomposing yet," the shorter man said as they both lifted her up and onto the back of the truck.

"Yeah, come on. Let's go back to town and find someone who can skin it for us," the taller man replied as they got into the truck.

"Mom?" I asked as I saw the truck start up and begin to drive away with my mother in the back of it. "Mom!" I yelled as I ran out of my hiding place and began chasing the black truck. "Mom, come back! Mom, don't leave! Mom, wait please! Mommy!" I cried as I tried to keep up with the truck, but it was a lot faster then I was. "Mommy, wait for me!" I cried again as the truck kept getting farther and farther away. "Mommy, don't leave! Please…" I cried as I slowly stopped and sat on the white snow-covered road that the men drove off on. _She's gone… my mom is gone_… I said to myself as I sat there and stared at the truck, which was no longer in view. _I'm all by myself. What do I do now?_ I asked myself as I began to howl. I really didn't know why I was howling. I had never done it before. I just had this strange urge to howl hoping my cries would bring my mother back to me. _Mom, why did you leave?_ I just kept asking myself. I don't know how long I'd been sitting on that cold lonely road. It had to have been awhile because it was getting really cold and the sun was setting. I didn't care. As far as I was concerned I'd sit there until my mom came back. She knew I'd be waiting for her somewhere in this area and I was sure she'd come back for me. "Mom, please hurry up… it's getting very cold out here and I'm so hungry," I said as I waited for her. It was very dark now; the sun had gone down a long time ago. "Mom, where are you…" I asked as doubt began setting in. It was morning now and she still hadn't returned, "Mommy, why aren't you coming back for me? Was I bad? Do you hate me? What did I do to make you hate me? I don't understand. Please Mommy, don't leave me here all alone. I don't want to be alone. Please come back… Mommy... please come back…" I began to cry again as I lay down on the road. I was so tired I couldn't sit up anymore. Once my little black nose neared the ground the smell of oil, smoke, and my mother's blood filled my nostrils.

"Hey, kid," I heard someone next to me say. "Hey, wake up."

"Huh?" I replied as I sleepily looked up to see a big brown and black German shepherd dog standing above me.

"You ok?" he asked as he stared down at me.

"Where's my mom?" I asked as I sat up.

"Your mom?" he looked at me puzzled.

"Yeah, she left yesterday. On the back of a big black truck. Where is she now?" I asked again.

"On the back of a truck?" he replied.

"Yes," I answered, "Two men took her. One was short and the other was tall and smelled like smoke."

"I see," he replied. "Which way did they go?"

"They went down this road. I was just waiting here for my mom to come back and I must have fallen asleep."

"They went to the city then, huh?" he replied as he sniffed the ground.

"Umm I dunno. They just went down this road. I tried chasing the truck, but I couldn't keep up with it," I said as I watched him. He looked to be about 7 or 8 years old. He looked very strong for his age… I mean 7 or 8 isn't old-old, but it's getting up there. He also had about 100 different smells on him. He must have traveled a long way.

"Can you take me to the place where your mom was when they put her in the truck?" he asked.

"Yeah, it was back this way," I replied as I led him back to where my mother had been lying in the snow.

"What is your name?" he asked as I led him back to the spot.

"Name? Well lots of different things I guess," I replied.

"Lots of different things?" he asked somewhat confused.

"Yeah, I only lived with my mom. She called me lots of different things not just one. Oh and some other big dogs… I wasn't supposed to be with them. They where really mean to my mom. They called me different things too."

"Like what?" he asked.

"Well, I'm not to sure what the names meant, but my mother said I was never to use them because they meant bad things…" I answered.

"I see," he replied

"They called me names like 'brat' and other bad words like that…. I don't want to say them all the list is too long... but there are two names they used more then any others."

"I get what you mean you don't have to say them," he said as we walked.

"My mom just called me names like 'my Daughter' and 'my cub'. You know that type of thing… she wasn't very much for names."

"O…k… I haven't heard of someone not naming their own child, but ok I guess," he said a little confused.

"What's your name?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"Oh sorry, my name is Jack," he replied.

"Jack… that's a name I've never before," I said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied, "Hey, what's that thing hanging around your neck?" I asked as I looked at his neck. There was this strange black band hanging around it and on the black band were a couple of tags that had weird markings on them.

"Umm it's a collar…" Jack replied.

"A collar?" I asked again.

"Yes, you know those things that your human puts on you so when you get lost the person who finds you can look at the tags and see what your name is and where you live."

"We have humans?" I asked kind of confused.

"Oh I see, you're a stray, huh?" he replied.

"Umm yeah, I guess so," I said. I still wasn't to sure what he was talking about. "And you're a stray too?"

"Me? No way, I have humans," Jack replied.

"Where are they?" I asked noticing he was alone and out of the hundreds and hundreds of smells on him there was no sent of humans at all.

"Well, I don't know. They moved away and left me behind. I'm trying to track them down."

"You came all this way?" I asked. I couldn't believe any dog would travel so far just to find a human. Who wanted one in the first place? All they do is beat you.

"Yeah," he replied.

"How long ago did they leave you?" I asked.

"About five years ago," Jack replied with some sadness in his calm gentle voice.

"Five years… wow, I haven't even been alive that long. Are you sure they still want you?"

"Yes, well at least Tony does."

"Tony?" I asked again.

"Yeah, he was my human. He was six years old when they left me. I have to get back to him. He needs me," Jack told me with great determination in his voice.

"Is he in trouble with someone? Is that why you need to protect him?" I asked.

"Yes, his parents aren't the nicest people. He has mental and physical problems. He isn't what his parents wanted in a child and they often beat him because of it. I bit his father one night and that's why they moved and left me behind."

"Oh I see," I replied feeling sorry for that boy. It was a very strange feeling. I had never felt sad for a human before in my whole life.

"How far is it back to where your mother was?" he asked, "We've been walking for awhile now."

"We're almost there," I replied. I knew I'd chased that truck for a long time, but I didn't know it was this far away.

"Good," Jack said, "So if you don't have a name what should I call you?"

"Whatever you want I guess… everyone else does," I replied sniffing the air for my mother's sent.

"Hmmm…. ok…. I'll just call you one name once I figure out what to call you. I'm not much for switching all the time," Jack said.

"Ok," I replied. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why did you come with me? I mean we don't know each other, and Tony needs you, so why are you coming back here with me?"

"Hmm… I don't know," Jack replied, "To tell you the truth. I really don't know. There was just something inside me that told me to help you. I could tell something wasn't right. I mean you're just a cub. You shouldn't have been all alone on a road. You know what I mean?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't say I do." I replied, "But I do know that you're very different from most dogs I've met."

"How so?" he asked.

"Well, you helped me for one. You didn't call me any bad names or bite me or make fun of my mother or anything like that," I replied.

"Dogs do that to you?" Jack asked.

"Oh yes. Isn't that what other dogs are supposed to do?"

"No," he replied.

"Oh."

"You said they bite you as well?" Jack asked.

"Well yeah. There are three of them, all males, and all big and strong. If my mother or I were spotted by them they would just run up and attack us."

"Do you know why? Did you do anything to them?"

"I don't think so… they said I was a disgrace because I was a 'half-breed'. They also called me a 'wolf'."

"I see," he replied.

"What's a 'half-breed'? And a 'wolf'?"

"It's nothing," he replied, "Those dogs are the ones who are a disgrace not you. They aren't dogs, they are monsters."

"Ummmm…. Ok…" I said not really understanding what he was trying to say.

"Do you know where they are?" Jack asked.

"No, I avoid them as much as I can," I replied.

"Well, if they come around just come get me, ok? I want to meet these dogs," Jack said.

"You don't have to really," I replied, "You don't have to do this at all you know. I mean if you're only helping me because you're afraid I'll think something bad about you that's not the case at all. It wouldn't even cross my mind if you would never have stopped to wake me up."

"What do you mean?" he asked as we continued to walk.

"Well, I mean. No one else ever helped my mother and I before. It seemed like our place in this world was only to amuse others. That we were here for them to poke fun at and be used by them. You not attacking me would have been enough for me. I would have enjoyed that very much; not being attacked by another dog would have made me feel very good. But you even stopped to help me. I'm sorry that I can't understand this whole thing, but I guess it's because no one has done it before."

"Sorry, but I really don't know what to say to that. All I know is those dogs are all jerks. They don't deserve to be called dogs and like I said, if they ever try to hurt you just come running and I'll put a stop to it, ok?" Jack said as he looked down at me.

"So is this what a friendship is like?" I asked him.

"Yes. We are friends now."

"Ok, I just wanted to make sure… I've never had a friend before. I wanted to make sure we were friends before I said or did something that would make you mad."

"I see," he replied. "You've never had a friend before? Not even one?"

"Nope, the only dogs I've met are the ones who attacked me and my mother and I have never gone to the humans."

"I see," he said with a sad look in his brown eyes.

"Hey, look there's the spot," I said as I took off running to where the truck and first picked up my mother.

"Wait!" Jack called after me.

"What?" I asked as I stopped and looked back at him.

"You shouldn't take off like that. You don't know what's around here. Could be a bear or something."

"A bear?" I asked.

"Yes, don't you smell that blood? Could be a bear."

"You're silly, Jack. That's not blood from a bear, that's my mother," I replied as I took off again to where the snow was red and the tire tracks that sat nearby. "See right here," I yelled to him as I stood by the big red spot.

"Is this all from your mother?" he asked as he saw the red snow.

"Yes," I replied.

"Did those dogs do this?" Jack asked me as he stared down at the snow.

"Ummmm… well could have been I suppose, but one of the men that took her said she got shot."

"What else did they say? Anything about her fur?" Jack asked with a worried look on his face.

"Ummmm… yeah, I can't remember for sure, but I think it was the tall man who said that they were lucky to find her so early on because she hadn't started decomposing yet... and they were going into town to skin her…" I replied. "Jack, what does that mean? Are you ok? Is something wrong?" I asked as I saw a look on his face that I'd never seen on a dog before. It looked like it was full of hate, sadness, and a little fear all rolled into one.


	2. Too Old to be a Prince and Too Unwanted ...

Fairy Tales Don't Always Have Happy Endings Chapter 2: Too Old To Be a Prince and Too Unwanted To Be a Princess

"Jack?" I asked again. The look on his face made me very worried. I couldn't tell wither something I said upset him, or if it was about my mother, or if it was just something about this whole thing. "Jack, are you ok?" I asked again after sitting there for about 10 minutes. I could tell by the look in his eyes that about 1,000 different thoughts where going though his mind.

"Come on…" he said as he finally came out of his thoughts and stood up.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"We are going to the city," he answered and walked away.

I was kind of worried. _Did I make him angry… he didn't even turn to look at me… he just walked away… _I thought to myself and began following him.

"We'll find her there," Jack said as he quickly walked.

"Wow really!" I squealed with delight.

"Yeah..." he replied with sadness in his voice.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked as I caught up with him and saw the look in his soft brown eyes.

"Nothing at all," he replied trying to convince me by giving me a smile, but still not looking at me.

"Are you sure?" I asked. I could tell by the look in his eyes that there was something wrong.

"Yes," he replied again. He still hadn't looked down at me. He just kept up his fast pace, eyes dead set on the road.

"Umm ok..." I said. I knew something wasn't right, but I didn't want to make him angry so I decided to keep silent and follow him.

_How can I tell her?_ Jack thought as they walked down the snow-covered road. _Why am I even taking her to the city... her mother is dead… why am I taking her to the city, there isn't anything there for her… should I tell her she is dead? What should I do with her now? She has no where to go…_

"Huh?" I quietly asked myself as I looked up at Jack's brown face again. _He is lost in thought again…_ I said to myself as I looked back down from his face and fixed my blue eyes on the road. "Are we almost there?" I groaned. It seemed like we'd been walking for hours and I was very, very hungry.

"Nope… a ways to go I'm afraid," Jack replied as he still kept his eyes on the white road.

"Man…" I said with a sigh. I was tried of being quiet and Jack seemed to be a little more relaxed now. "Can you slow down a little bit?" I asked as I tried to keep up with him. I was almost running behind him because he was walking so fast.

"Oh sorry, this better?" he asked as he slowed down a bit.

"I guess that's ok," I replied. I was going faster then normal but at least I didn't have to trot anymore.

"I guess I forgot your legs aren't as long as mine and you have to take more steps then I do," he said with a little smile.

"It's ok," I replied. I felt much better now that Jack was talking to me in his normal relaxed voice, but then again his eyes were still glued to the road. _How can he just stare at the road like that?_ I thought to myself, _it's so boring… so …white…but then again,_ I thought as I looked around the area. There isn't much here to look at… the road doesn't look much different then anything else. Everything else is white. There used to be a little bit of woods to look at, but we left those a long time ago. Now it's just empty fields. I saw a few houses a few miles back. I bet they were farmers and this is their land. When it's warm out here it is probably all cornfields, but now that it's cold, the fields are bare, white, and very boring.

"Are you tired? Do you need to take a break?" Jack asked me.

"Yes please," I replied. My paws where numb from walking on the cold road and all the muscles in my legs throbbed in pain as the cold wind seemed to tangle around them. The wind wasn't very strong, not even strong enough to carry and snow. It was just very cold and it stung when it touched bare flesh.

"Why are you shivering?" Jack asked as I lay down on the cold white concrete. "I thought you lived outside. You should be used to the cold shouldn't you?"

"Yeah, but I don't live over here. I live closer to the woods. When the wind got bad like this my mother and I would go into the woods and stay hidden in the trees. The trees shielded us from these freezing winds."

"Oh, I see," he replied as he sat down next to me.

"Are you going to stay with us for awhile?" I asked Jack as I looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"After we find my mother... are you going to stay with us for awhile or are you going to leave right away?" I asked hoping he would say he'd stay for at least a few days.

"I don't know yet…" Jack replied quietly.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked as I noticed the tone in his voice changed.

"No," he answered.

"K," I replied with a little smile as I rested my black head on my front paws and closed my blue eyes.

"Are you going to sleep?" he asked.

"Nope… I was just thinking," I replied with my eyes still closed and a smile on my face.

"About what?" Jack asked curiously.

"Fairy tales…" I replied.

"Fairy tales?" he asked now even more confused, "What for?"

"Well I just feel like I'm in one right now."

"How so?"

"Well…" I began, "Just meeting you and being on this adventure… seems like one when you think about it, doesn't it? Little girl who was teased by other dogs, mother has been taken, and meeting you…" I replied with a little embarrassment in my voice.

"Oh yeah," he said with a laugh, "I bet it does from your point of view."

"You are a little old to be my prince, but oh well," I replied.

"Too old? What's that supposed to mean?" Jack asked, "Why, I'm not old at all… I'm in the prime of my life."

"No, no I don't mean old like that. I mean too old to be my prince," I replied with a laugh.

"Yeah, I guess that's true," Jack said as he looked down at me. "But I'm not too old to be your friend am I?"

"Of course not," I replied, "No one is too old to be friends with someone… or so I've heard."

"Well you heard right."

"You're too old to be a prince and I'm to unwanted to be a princess," I said with a little laugh.

"Hey now… you're not unwanted. Your mother loves you doesn't she?" Jack asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Then you're wanted," he said.

"That's not what I mean…" I replied, "In stories with kings and queens the princesses are always loved and wanted by everyone, not just their mom."

"Oh I see. Well then this is some strange fairy tale you have going," he said with a chuckle.

"Yep," I replied with a laugh, "A prince who's too old and princess who is unwanted. What a team, huh?"

"Too old… I still can't get over that part," he replied.

"Hey, I told you. I only meant physically... you know age wise… not mentally wise."

"Physically too old…." he said, "We'll see if I'm 'physically' too old," he said and took off running. "Come on, Kid... come catch me if I'm so old," Jack said with a laugh as he ran around in circles.

"Oh, so my name is Kid now is it?" I asked as I watched him run off the road and into the field.

"Yup," he replied and ran off.

"Hey come on, that's not fair!" I yelled as I got up and chased him around the field.

"If I'm so old then you should have no problem catching me!" he hollered back as he ran though the snow.

"Come back, that wasn't fair! No head starts!" I called as I followed him. He was well in the lead but I kept up well enough.

"I'm old so head starts don't matter!" Jack yelled back with a laugh.

"What do you mean head starts don't matter?" I asked as I followed, "Head starts matter a lot!"

"Not when you're old!" he replied and ran even faster.

"Hey, wait up!" I yelled and picked up as much speed as I could. The snow was deeper here then it was when we were on the road. "Not fair your legs are longer then mine remember? I'm knee deep in this and you're fine!" I yelled as he got farther ahead of me.

"Yeah, but my muscles are old remember!" he yelled back.

"Oh you…!" I playfully growled.

"Oh come on, Kid. I know you can do better then that!" Jack hollered as he glanced back at me.

"Yeah, you know it!" I yelled back and darted at him. "Yeah, you better run!"

"Oh yeah, I'm so scared of you! Look at me cry!" he said with a laugh.

"You'll be crying just wait!" I said as I ran as fast as I could.

"Not until you catch me I won't! If you ever catch me that is!"

"Oh, I will. Don't worry old timer I will!"

"Old timer?" Jack yelled back. "Oh now that really hurt! Don't insult the elderly!" he replied with a laugh as he began a wide right turn.

"I'm not insulting the elderly! Only you!" I replied as I too started making a right turn. _Ha ha,_ I thought as I watched him_, If he heads back to the road I can cut him off._

_Time for an old timer's trick,_ he smirked as he watched me getting closer and closer to him as we made the turn.

"I have you now!" I said happily as I jumped up over his body ready to come down on him and tackle him to the ground.

"Be careful, Kid…" he said with an evil look in his eye. "Don't want to break an old dog's hip now do you?" he asked and just as I was about to get him he changed direction and darted straight back the way we had come, back to where my mother had been.

"No!" I cried as I saw him dart off and the ground below me. I didn't get him… all I got was a nose full of cold snow.

Jack was really enjoying himself. This is the most I've ever heard any living thing laugh.

"Ahhhhh brain freeze!" I cried out as I had swallowed some of the snow when I hit it face first. "Hey, no fair!" I barked as my head stopped pounding and I began chasing him again, _Crap, I almost had him too._

"I guess an old dog can learn new tricks, huh Kid?" he hollered back with a laugh and took off at full speed again.

"I wouldn't know!" I replied, "I'm not old!" I barked as I ran after him. _Hey,_ I thought to myself as we ran, _We are going right back the way we came. There is the road right over there…_

"What's wrong, Kid? Getting tired?" Jack asked.

"No!" I replied and sped up again. I wasn't too sure if he realized we where going back the way we had come_, Oh well, we can always go back later... and I have to prove to him he's old._

I wasn't sure how long I chased Jack for or if he even knew himself. All I knew was it was getting colder and the moon was coming out.

"Are you giving up yet?" Jack asked as we ran.

"No," I replied though I was very tired. Jack was way ahead of me. I didn't think I'd ever catch up to him.

"Are you sure?" he asked. The sound of my voice was so far back he didn't even have to turn around to see if I was close or not.

"I'm sure!" I hollered as we ran through the night, _We must be getting close to the woods now... this smell is very familiar,_ I said to myself. It was now dark out and I couldn't see very well, but that didn't scare me very much. I could still hear and smell so I'd know if something was near.

"Alright then," Jack replied and kept on running. He was running so funky… side-to-side, jumping up and down, speeding up and slowing down a little bit. I knew he was only doing it to prove he wasn't old… also to make me mad that I lost the chase but his tricks where so funny I couldn't help but laugh.

"You like that, huh?" he asked with a laugh as we ran. Now I knew we where back. I saw the woods on both sides of us but I didn't care I went right on laughing and running.

"Hey, what is that?" a big tan and white pit bull asked a black and brown rottweiler as they came to the edge of the forest to see what all the racket was about.

"It sounds like that little half-breed," the rottweiler replied.

"Yeah, it does," the pit bull said, "Should we take care of her?"

"I want to find out what she is doing first," he said as he stared at the happy cub. He hadn't seen Jack way out in front of her.

"Ok," the pit bull replied and turned to watch the cub.

"I'll watch her. You go get Buck," the rottweiler ordered. His voice was low and deep.

"All right, I'll get him Reily, don't worry," the pit bull said to the rottweiler then left to find Buck.

"Good and be quick about it," Reily replied as the pit bull ran into the woods.

"Hey, Buck," the pit bull said as he came to find a sleeping Doberman, golden retriever mix.

"What is it, Gangster?" he replied sleepily. He was somewhat of an odd looking dog. He had the body and markings of a Doberman only the color wasn't just black and brown. There was also some golden colored markings on his front right leg and chest. He also had the height and coat style of a golden retriever's not that of a Doberman's.

"Come on get up, Reily wants us," Gangster said as Buck began to get up.

"What for?" he asked the pit bull.

"We saw that little black half-breed again," Gangster replied.

"I see. Are we going to get her this time?" Buck asked as they quickly went back to Reily's side.

"I have no clue," Gangster replied, "But I hope so. I love the taste of her flesh. That's about the only part of her that's good and worth having around."

"Be quiet," Reily said as they came up beside him.

"Where'd she go?" Gangster asked.

"She's right over there," Reily replied keeping his eyes on the little cub. Not removing them for a second in fear he would lose her in the dark night. He could only see a black blur against the white snow. He knew that black blur was her.

"Where? I don't see her," Gangster said as he looked around.

"No kidding, she's black," Buck said as he too looked for the cub.

"How do I know where she is then?" he asked.

"Easy, just smell her. She stinks up the place with her half-breed sent. We should have no trouble finding her. The wind is in our favor as well. It's blowing back this way so she'll have no idea we are behind her," Reily said.

"How come she won't smell us?" Gangster asked. He wasn't the smartest member of the group.

"Because the wind is blowing back this way. It's not blowing her way so our sent will be carried away from her not to her," Buck said in a somewhat annoyed voice. He hated having to deal with Gangster's stupidity.

"So are we going to get her?" Gangster asked.

"Yeah," Reily replied, "We'll get her then we wont have to deal with her half-breed stench anymore."


	3. The Sound of Evil

Fairy Tales Don't Always Have Happy Ending Chapter 3: The Sound of Evil

"Buck, you and Gangster go around the back. Buck, quietly get behind her on the left and Gangster, you on the right. That way if she tries to turn back around you two can cut off her escape," Reily instructed.

"Right," Buck replied.

"What are you gonna do, Reily?" Gangster asked.

"I'm going to run through the woods. Then when she least expects it jump out in front of her. Then if you and Buck do what I told you she'll be cut off from all means of escape."

"Wow, you're really smart, Reily," Gangster said.

"That's why I'm the leader and not you," Reily replied with a smirk.

"Hey, I think she's tiring out," Buck said as his brownish-golden eyes watched the little black cub.

"Good, alright let's move out. Don't let her know you're there," Reily said hoping Gangster would get the message and not mess up.

"Ok come on, Gangster," Buck said as he slowly and quietly walked out into the open.

"Hey, I see her now," Gangster said as he too came out into the open patch of snow.

"Good for you," Buck replied, "Just do what Reily said and don't mess up."

"I won't. Man, you guys treat me like I'm a newborn cub," Gangster said as they trotted after her.

"Maybe because you act like one," Buck replied.

"That was mean and untrue."

"Just shut up before she hears you," Buck replied in an annoyed tone. They where a good distance behind her, but Buck was still afraid her ears could pick up Gangster's rambling.

"Fine…" Gangster said in an annoyed and got focused on what he was supposed to be doing.

_O,h where did Jack go?_ I asked myself as I slowed to a stop and looked around. _I knew he was too far ahead of me. If he went into the woods then I'll never find him,_ I said as I looked around hoping to find my new friend.

"I see you, you little brat," Reily said as he watched her and walked through the woods.

"What was that?" I asked as I heard a tree branch snap. "Jack, is that you?" I asked hoping he was just trying to scare me. "Jack?" I asked again as I began to get a little scared. "Jack? Jack, if that's you come out. This isn't funny."

"Hey, she stopped," Buck said as he watched the cub stop and look in the direction she heard the branch snap.

"Did she see Reily?" Gangster asked.

"I don't know," Buck replied as they both stopped and watched.

"Jack…" I said again as I slowly walked over toward the noise.

"She's gonna see him," Gangster said.

"Just wait until Reily gives us the signal to attack," Buck replied.

"Jack, please come out. I don't wanna play this game anymore," I said getting even more nervous as I got closer to where the sound had come from.

"She's gonna see him and run before we get up there," Gangster said, "Let's get her now while we have the chance."

"I don't know," Buck replied. He wanted to get her just as much as Gangster did, but he was afraid of what Reily would do to them if they disobeyed his commands.

"Come on half-breed, just a little closer," Reily said as his mouth began to water at the thought of her flesh in his jaws.

"Hey, where'd you go, Kid?" Jack asked as he turned around to see she wasn't following him.

"She's getting close, Buck. What do we do?" Gangster asked.

"I'm sure Reily knows she's there," Buck replied as he watched.

"Jack?" I asked again now even more nervous then ever before as I looked into the bushes. I tried to smell first, but because of the way the wind was blowing and all the trees around with their own scents I couldn't smell anything that wasn't a tree. The dark night didn't help me see whoever was in there either. "Jack?" I asked as I peeked my head in the bush, "Oh no…" I thought as I looked up and saw Reily and his huge fangs standing in front of me. _What do I do now? I can't outrun him,_ I thought as I froze in fear. I wanted to cry out and run but my whole body was frozen in fear as I stared into Reily's big black and brown face.

"Hiya Brat," he said with a smirk.

"Reily…" I replied still too scared to move.

"The one and only," he said with another smile. "So what's up?" he asked as he walked toward me.

"N…nothing," I replied as I slowly backed away from him. I wanted to run so badly but my legs just wouldn't work. _Alright calm down, calm down. You can't help yourself if you're scared,_ I said to myself knowing if I could only calm myself then my muscles would relax and unfreeze so I could at least try to get away.

"So…" Reily began as he stared down at me.

"Ummmm… sorry Reily, but I really have to go," I replied when my muscles finally relaxed and I began quickly walking away

"Hold on!" Reily snapped.

"Sorry, but I really have to go!" I yelled and bolted forward away from Reily's evil eyes.

"She's getting away! Let's get her!" I heard Buck say as he and Gangster began chasing me.

"Kid?" Jack said as he sniffed the ground trying to find my sent.

"Ahhhhh!" I howled out in pain as I felt the worst pain in my left hind leg. The pain was unbearable. It felt like a bunch of knives were sinking deeper and deeper into my flesh. "Let go!" I cried as I tried to pull away, but the pain only got worse. I couldn't keep my footing and fell to the ground as I heard a deep growl coming from behind me. I tried to get up, but was jerked off my feet time after time as my body was yanked left and right. His teeth felt like sharp jagged rocks, almost like a million pieces of broken glass had a hold of my flesh. I heard the growl again as the figure behind me thrashed his head violently in an attempt to break my leg bone. "Stop!" I howled again, but my cries were cut off when another figure dove in front of me and grabbed my throat between his jaws and began squeezing. My vision became blurred and I began to feel so weak. All I felt was the heat from my blood that was spilling all over and the pain in my throat and leg.

"We got her!" I heard a voice say. The voice was muffled because my leg was lodged between his jaws, but I still knew who it was. It was Gangster. I couldn't fight back anymore so I just gave up and lay down in the cold snow waiting for them to finish me off. I knew the less I moved the less they'd fight me and that would save me a little bit of unneeded pain. I could hear Reily laughing in the background. His laugh was loud and filled with ruthlessness. It was full of joy at others pain. It was a type of laugh that I'd never heard before. It wasn't the sound of a joyful heart, but that of an evil one. It overpowered all the growling from Gangster and Buck combined. I could tell he was really enjoying the show Buck and Gangster were giving him. _I'm sorry, Jack,_ I thought to myself as the pain overtook my body. My lungs and brain seemed to scream out in pain, ready to explode from lack of oxygen as Buck tightened his grip on my throat closing off my airway.

"Kid?" Jack yelled. I could hear his voice calling for me. _He must have heard my cries, _I thought to myself. I was surprised I could think. I was sure I wouldn't be able to think much longer. I'd either die or slowly slip into madness from the sever pain.

"Finish her off, I'm hungry," Reily said as he stood over us.

"Right," Buck replied as he got his jaws around my neck fully; ready to snap it at any moment.

"Kid!" Jack called again. I knew he was searching for my sent, but couldn't find it because I didn't go back where he was so there was no sent there to find.

"Did you hear something?" Reily asked as he looked around.

_Oh please don't let them find Jack,_ I thought to myself. I was confused as to wither I wanted Jack to come or not. Part of me did because I knew he'd help me, but another part of me didn't because I really didn't want him getting hurt. I really didn't know what to do, but I knew I'd have to decide really fast or it would be too late.

"Who cares? We got her. It's probably just a deer or something," Gangster replied as he continued to jerk my body around. I wished he would just break my leg and get the jerking over with. It was very painful on my whole body because he was throwing my body around while Buck was trying to hold it still.

_I have to let Jack know where I am. I can't take this anymore. And I'm sure he'd feel awful if he got here after I was dead and all that remained was my torn body. I'm sure he'd want me to let him know where I was and what was going on,_ I thought to myself. I knew that Buck was still holding onto my throat but maybe since he moved his jaws around my neck instead of having it in my throat that I could get some noise out.

"Want me to kill her now?" Buck asked his voice muffled.

"Hmmm… I don't know. I am hungry, but this is really great to watch."

"So we can still play with her?" Gangster asked.

"Yeah, sure I guess," Reily said with a smirk.

"Alright," Gangster replied happily and unleashed a horrible attack on my leg. I'd never felt such a pain. It felt like he was ripping my leg apart. I clenched my eyes shut hoping to escape the horror that was taking place. _Please go away. Let this be just a dream. Make it all go away, disappear,_ I thought to myself as I tried to put myself in another place. I don't know where it came from, but I saw the most beautiful place. A never-ending land, full of other dogs that looked like me and they weren't attacking each other. They lived together in peace. It was so pretty, full of white flowers. It was so peaceful, so wonderful. I liked that place, but the image escaped my mind and I was pulled back into reality as I came to hear and feel the tendons snapping and the muscles being ripped apart as Gangster continued his attempt to rip my leg off. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get Jack's attention. I had to get this to stop. I knew dogs couldn't cry tears like humans could, but if we could, I bet my tears would be flooding every crack and corner of this world.

"Kid!" I heard Jack call again. His voice was full of confusion and concern. I could tell he was getting very upset that I wasn't answering his calls. He knew something was wrong and it was driving him mad that he couldn't find me. I knew he wasn't too far away, but to me it seemed like we were worlds apart.

_Ok, get a grip. I can do this, just one loud bark. You just have to let Jack know where you are,_ I told myself. I was bracing myself for the pain I knew I was going to feel when I pushed that blast of air out of my lungs and through my throat. Luckily when Buck repositioned his jaws around my neck I could breathe again so I could call for help. _Ok here we go,_ I said to myself and filled my lungs with air and pushed it out. It came out in a loud mournful howl. It didn't sound very nice. It was very high pitched and squeaky because of the damage that was done to my voice box. It was also very painful and it felt very strange. I could feel some of the air coming out of my throat through the wound Buck had made.

"Shut up, Brat!" Reily yelled angrily into my ear. I could feel him breathing down my neck. The sound of his voice and his gaze on me made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end.

"Back off!" a loud growl was heard from behind then a figure raced across the snow and head butted Buck in the ribs forcing him to release his grip on me and fall to the ground.

"What was that?" Buck asked as he got up off the ground and shook the snow that clung to him off.

"Looks like we got us a visitor," Reily said with a bit of a growl as he walked toward the figure.

_Jack?_ I thought to myself as I squinted my blue eyes trying to clear my vision and see the dog that stood in the darkness.

"Who are you stranger?" Reily asked.

"That's none of your concern," he replied. I could tell from the sound of his voice that it was Jack. I felt so relived, but also fearful at the same time knowing I had just put Jack in danger. _He must have heard my cries after all,_ I thought as I watched.

"Oh, we have a mystery mutt on our paws," Reily replied with a laugh. "Hey, Gangster."

"Yeah?" Gangster replied as he looked up from what he was doing to my leg and at the rottweiler.

"Come on, let's all of us show our new friend here how to play," Reily said with a smirk.

"Right," Gangster replied and released my bloody leg from his grasp letting it fall into the red snow. I flinched in pain as it hit the cold snow. It was a very sharp almost burning pain. I wasn't going to cry out in pain though I did have a right too. I mean I had just been brutality attacked and was pretty much torn apart. But no matter how much I wanted to cry I wouldn't. I didn't want Reily to get the joy out of seeing my weakness, so I just laid there in silence trying not to think about the immense pain that was taking over my body and mind.

"This will be fun," Buck said as he stood on the right behind Reily and Gangster trotted up behind them on the left. My blood covered both their muzzles.

_Oh no…_ I thought to myself as I watched what was about to take place and the truth and reality of it all began to sink in_. He can't fight them all and win,_ I thought to myself as my heart sank and I watched the three dogs gather and circle around Jack.


	4. Dogfight

Fairy Tales Don't Always Have Happy Endings Chapter 4: Dogfight 

"Well, Pretty Boy, are you ready to see a real dogfight?" Reily asked baring his teeth.

"No," Jack replied. "I don't want to fight. I just want you to leave so I can take care of the child."

"Yeah, right," Gangster said with a little laugh.

"Looks like we have a pup to fight. He's to chicken to be a real dog," Buck said.

"I'm not a pup," Jack replied in a stern voice. "I'm just not an idiot like you are."

"Watch your mouth, Old Timer," Reily snapped.

"Make me," Jack replied with a bit of a growl.

"Fine!" Reily said as he bared his fangs again, Jack baring his fangs as well.

"Finally, some real fun," Gangster said with a pleased smile as they lunged at Jack.

"Don't!" I tried to cry out but it didn't come out right. None of my words did. I came to find that when I whispered my words could be understood because my voice box didn't need to vibrate as much when I whispered as when I screamed. I couldn't cry out and I could barely move. All I could do was watch in horror as they attacked Jack. I'd never felt so helpless in my life.

"Not bad old man," Reily said with a smile as Jack dodged all their attacks. All he could do was dodge. He couldn't really attack because once he got his jaws on one dog the other two would get him from behind.

"Please be ok, Jack," I whispered as I closed my eyes not wanting to watch. The sound of snarling beasts filled my ears. I stayed like this for about five minutes but to me it seemed like an eternity. I wanted this to end so much. That's when I heard it. Jack's snarls turned to whimpers. I couldn't take it; I had to open my eyes. I opened my eyes to find Jack on the ground pinned on his back as Reily attacked his stomach while Buck was up nipping at his face and Gangster had his right left elbow clenched in his jaws, about to do to Jack what he had done to me only minutes before.

"Kill him, Reily! I can't keep him down like this much longer!" Buck said as he held the top part of Jack's muzzle in his mouth and had his body over the right side of Jack's chest, holding him down for Reily and Gangster to do their worst. We all knew Reily was going to try and tare open Jack's belly and get to his pancreas. If he gets the pancreas to burst then the fight will be over. The pancreas held all the bacteria and poisons that came into the body. If they are all released into the body at one time then the poisons will flow through the body and will result in Jack dieing a slow and painful death.

_I can't let this happen,_ I thought to myself. _This is all my fault. I won't let Jack die because of me,_ I said as used what little energy I had left to stand up on my three good legs. My left hind leg wasn't useable; it was too badly damaged to even hold up. It just hung there almost like it was dead. At this point the pain was unbearable. I thought it was bad before, but this was much worse. I thought I'd pass out from the pain before I even got close enough to help. I was about to give up and collapse on the ground when I heard it. It was the sound of Jack's bone snapping in two. Gangster had broken Jack's left front leg at the elbow.

"All right!" Gangster happily yelled as he chewed on Jack's broken leg.

Something about the sound of Jack's leg breaking and the sound of snarls powered something within me. It was like Jack's cries gave me strength to fight.

"I've almost got it!" Reily said as he pulled at Jack's skin, ripping it in some places.

"Owww! Why you!" Buck yelled angrily as Jack bit his muzzle sending a small trickle of blood down his face and dripping into the snow.

"Get off of him," I whispered. I wanted to yell but I couldn't. I knew I had to whisper so they could understand me. "Get off…" I said again as I started to slowly walk toward them on three unsteady legs. "Leave him alone," I said. My whispers came out in soft whines and I couldn't be heard over their snarls.

"Come on, almost there," Reily said as he continued tearing away at Jack's flesh.

More cracking sounds where heard as Gangster tugged at Jack's leg.

That did it. Hearing his leg crack like that fired a great rage within me. Running on pure adrenaline and the will to help Jack. I summoned up the strength to charge at the dogs. I went for Buck. I knew if I could get him off then Jack could get up.

"Watch it!" Gangster said. He must have seen me start running toward them. The only problem I had was that Buck was on Jack's right side and I was back on his left. So in order to get to him I first had to run over to where they were, then run around them and to Jack's left side. That could pose as a problem. I was sure they could get me before I got there, but I didn't care. I had to try.

_Just aim for Buck. Forget the pain and concentrate on Buck,_ I thought to myself.

"Oh no you don't!" Reily said as he let go of Jack's belly and headed straight for me.

"Kid, don't!" I heard Jack yell. "Just get out of here!"

"I won't," I replied as I kept going. I saw Reily coming, but my mind didn't register fear. I wasn't scared at all even though I knew what Reily was going to do. I didn't care. I had to get to Buck.

"Say goodnight, Brat," Reily said with a smirk as he hit my left shoulder with his head causing me to fall and tumble over a few times before slowly sliding to a stop in the cold snow.

"Good going, Reily!" Buck hollered as he held Jack down.

"Leave him alone," I whispered in a low growl as I slowly brought myself back up ready to fight. I knew Reily was standing a few yards away, but I didn't care. I had my mind fixed on Buck and that's what I was going for.

"The little half-breed doesn't give up does she?" Gangster said with a smile as he watched me charge at Buck again.

"Yeah, she really doesn't know when to quit," Reily replied, "But that's ok. I need the exercise."

"Run, Brat, run!" Buck said with a laugh. Their teasing was making Jack enraged with anger. You could almost see the fire in his eyes.

"Whoa settle down old man. We're trying to watch this," Gangster said as both he and Buck put all their power into holding Jack down. Even both of them combined were having a hard time holding the angry German Shepard down. Jack would probably have both of them off and on the ground if he wasn't so tired from the race.

"You know what?" Reily said as he stopped running toward me.

"What?" Buck and Gangster both asked. I was curious to know why Reily stopped and I stopped to look at him as well.

"I changed my mind," Reily said as he looked at me.

_He sure changes his mind a lot,_ I thought to myself, _Can't he do anything without changing his mind at least once?"_

"What's up, Reily?" Gangster asked. It was like everyone stopped what they where doing to see what Reily had to say. Even Jack stopped struggling to see what was going on. We all stood there looking at Reily, waiting to see what he was going to say. He was hard to see in the dark, but his black and brown body stood out against the snow pretty well, if we were in the woods however, he'd be impossible to see.

"I've made a new game," he said as he looked at me. His brown eyes evilly glimmered in what little moonlight there was.

I'd seen that look on his face before and it made me very uncomfortable.

"What, Reily?" Gangster asked again.

"I'm tired of this. So how about instead of playing around with this little brat we just kill her?"

"Sounds good to me," Buck replied.

"Alright then, it's settled," Reily said and looked at me again.

"Run, Kid!" Jack yelled as he began his struggle to get up again.

"Ok," I replied. I didn't want to leave Jack, but if Reily was chasing me and not hurting him then I knew he'd be ok.

"Get away from here!" Jack yelled. I could tell by the sound of his voice that he was very worried.

"Right," I replied and began to head for the woods.

"Oh no you don't!" Reily growled and ran after me. With my injured leg I knew he'd have no problem catching me, but I still ran anyway. I could hear the snow crunching under the force of his paws as he came after me.

"There you go, Reily! You got her!" I could hear Gangster yell as I felt Reily's fangs sink into my left shoulder and pull me backwards. He pulled me backwards causing me to fall on my hind end. I flinched as the cold snow melted under the warmth from my blood and slipped into my wounds. He then pushed me over on my side. Luckily it was my good side so my bad leg wasn't in the snow.

"Reily, stop!" I howled. I didn't care if it was painful or not understandable. I had to cry out.

"Shut up. I don't want to hear that annoying half-breed voice of yours," Reily said with a snarl and with a smirk he pinned me to the ground and put his brown paw on my neck. Pushing down on it cutting off my airway again.

"No…" Jack said as he watched me struggle and gasp for breath. "Reily, stop this. Let her go please."

"Why should I?" Reily asked.

"Because it's wrong!" Jack said as he tried to get away from Buck and Gangster.

"So…" Reily replied.

"That a boy, Reily! Don't listen to him!" Gangster said as he tore at Jack's leg again.

"Please, Reily!" Jack begged. He forgot about the pain he felt in his leg and stomach and turned all his attention to Reily and I. I was feeling dizzy again and the burning exploding pain in my lungs and head returned.

"Kill her already!" Buck yelled as he held Jack down. Everyone watching could tell they were running out of steam and Jack would be up any minute.

_Help me, Jack,_ I thought to myself. I felt so sleepy and my body was so heavy I couldn't move it anymore. I knew death was approaching. I could feel it creeping up on me like a loin creeps up on its prey. Just waiting for the right moment then would lash out and steal my life away. I also knew that if Reily didn't remove his paw soon and open my airway again I'd be dead in minutes. I could feel the warmth escaping my body as unconsciousness took control of me. I watched Jack out of the corner of my eye. I saw a look of pure terror on his soft brown face and even more so in his brown eyes. I studied his face for a moment hoping to save his features in my mind. I wanted to remember him so that I could watch over him and talk to him even in death. If I could see him in my mind then I knew I could do that. The look of terror on his face grew as my blue eyes slid into the back of my head and I fell unconscious.

"No!" Jack snarled as he watched my body fall limp under Reily's fierce eyes. The way in which they were killing me made Jack stronger and more vicious.

"Stop it already! Just give up old man. She's as good as dead," Buck said in an irritated voice. He was getting very tired of Jack's struggling.

"No, she's not," Jack replied with a snarl. The fire in his eyes grew to equal Reily's. His was different thought. It had a brighter and more pleasant glow. "Let me go!" he snarled again then looked over at Reily and I. Then they all fell silent and stared at me.

"What is she?" Reily asked as he started down at me. He was scared. Reily was actually scared. I could feel the pressure on my throat disappear as Reily removed his massive claws from my neck and slowly backed away in confusion and fear.

"What the heck?" Buck and Gangster both stared in fear.

"It's the wolf in her…" Jack said as he looked at me in amazement. The bloody little black cub they had been killing had disappeared; only an unconscious little girl with black hair and torn apart clothes lay in the bloody snow.

"Wolf?" Gangster asked, "That's not a wolf. That's a human child." The bloody little girl had short jet-black hair and she was very small, maybe three or four years old at the most. Her small thin dark tan-colored face was covered in old dried up tears. Her clothes only consisted of an old, dirty, torn, black dress that stopped just above the knee; it was stained with dark blood. She wore no shoes and was very thin, her appearance very normal for a street girl.

"It's the curse of the wolf!" Reily said as the fire and rage returned to his eyes and soul. He hated wolves and the curse that they set on everyone. He wasn't going to let me get away. He wanted to finish me off here and now. The spell that wolves were said to be able to cast usually didn't work on other animals, but this time for some strange reason it did. Jack and Reily guessed it had to have something to do with me being unconscious.

"Wake up, Kid!" Jack yelled when he saw that Reily was going to attack again. "You have to wake up!" he barked.

_Jack?_ I thought to myself. I could feel my heart; the beats were starting to get stronger and faster. I was on the brink of death, but I was begging to come back. I could feel my chest moving up and down again and the warmth was returning to my body.

"Kid!" I heard Jack call again.

I followed his voice. It's almost like his voice was leading me away from death and back to reality.

"Kid, wake up!" Jack called again as I opened my eyes to see him lying a few yards away. Buck and Gangster still had him pinned down.

"She changed back," Gangster said in an amazed voice.

"I'll kill you, you damn wolf!" Reily said as he charged and jumped high above my broken black body. His fangs baring and his evil brown eyes ready to kill.

"Kid, watch out!" Jack yelled again as he watched Reily trying to attack.

"Huh?" I asked as I looked at Jack with sleepy glazed over blue eyes.

"Look, look up!" Jack hollered.

"Up?" I asked sleepily and slowly turned my head upward toward the dark sky. My blue eyes widened as I saw death coming down at me. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. It was Reily and he was coming straight at me. His pearly white fangs and brown muzzle where covered with blood from both Jack and I. I could smell his breath. It smelled of old blood and rotting meat.

"Get out of the way!" Jack hollered.

It took a few seconds, but after my mind finished clearing itself my reactions finally kicked in. I got a surge of energy as my heart pumped nonstop adrenaline through my veins.

"No!" Reily yelled out angrily as he saw I was waking up and beginning to realize what was going on.

"Ahhh!" I let out a little scream as my three good legs acted like springs and pushed my body out from under Reily's deadly jaws and claws.

"Damn you!" Reily said as he fell in the snow the same way I had done when Jack and I were racing and he used this trick on me.

"Get her, Reily!" Buck yelled as Reily shook the icy snow out of his eyes.

I was headed for the woods. I knew he couldn't find me in there even if my wounds left a trail of fresh blood. The trees could cover my sent without difficulty letting me hide from Reily's deadly sight.

"Get back here you Brat!" Reily stormed after me. Thanks to my sudden rush of adrenaline and the snow getting in Reily's eyes I was a ways ahead of him.

"Get in the woods, Kid!" I heard Jack call out to me.

I was going to do what Jack said. I was going to get away without a doubt and with Reily gone, Jack could get away from Buck and Gangster. He could lose them in the trees like I'm going to loose Reily. We'll be ok. I know it now. We'll be ok. We have too be. This is my fairy tale.


End file.
